Zero Love: A story of tragedy
by MizoreHitsugaya
Summary: No ones vampires, but there is plenty of hardships that everyone has to go through. Zero goes to a party to confess his love to Yuki, but what he finds shocks him to say the least.
1. The Party

_This is it! _Zero thought to himself as he was getting dressed for the party at Yuki's house. _Yuki and I_ _have been best friends since grade school and today's the day I confess my love to her._ He put on his black pants, buttoned up his white long-sleeved shirt, put on his black dress coat, and finally, he tied his tie… or at least attempted to.

Zero was struggling with the slick piece of clothing that had always seemed to have mocked him. "Over then under… or is it under then over? Don't I have to put it through some sort of loop? Gah! I can't stand these things!" That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his roommate and, possibly his only other friend besides Yuki, Senri.

"Having a little trouble there, Zero the hero?" Senri smiled teasingly. Senri calls him "Zero the hero" because in school Senri was always the quiet and shy type of person who got teased by the cheerleaders and picked on by the jocks. Then one day…

_Senri was sitting in the back of the class after school hours studying in the detention room. He was late too many times because of the beatings from Hanabusa so he got detention for multiple tardies. The bell rang and Senri started to pack up when sure enough, here comes Hanabusa._

"_Hey! Sen-geek!" Hanabusa walked over to him with his girlfriend, Rima, in arm. "You got my project?"_

_Senri was paralyzed in fear. He was afraid to tell him but he had to. "I'm… I'm sorry Hanabusa but I only had time to do mine."_

_Hanabusa leaned down bringing their faces inches away from each other and scowled, "Then give me yours." _

"_B-but I worked so hard on it! It took me three whole days without sleep to finish it!" Senri pleaded._

"_Senri, Senri, Senri… THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE!" Hanabusa screamed._

_Rima put a hand on Hanabusa's shoulder, "C'mon babe, let's just go. A stupid project isn't worth a beating…"_

_Hanabusa turned around, "SHUT UP RIMA!"_

_Senri stood up, slammed his hands on the desk, and screamed, "DON'T YELL AT HER!" His eyes quickly grew wide as he blushed. "Oh no…" he thought._

_Hanabusa got a wide grin on his face and put his hand on Senri's head and rustled his hair like you would a child's. "So little Senri Shiki has got the hots for my girlfriend, huh? Well then I guess you'd hate to see me do this." Hanabusa then kissed Rima and forced his tongue inside her mouth. He started sliding his hand under her shirt and up to her breasts._

_Senri clenched his fists and started to cry when suddenly he heard a loud crash that made him jump. He opened his eyes only to see Hanabusa in a pile of metal desks and chairs holding back tears, staring up at his attacker. It was Zero!_

_Zero looked at Hanabusa in disgust as Rima ran out the door crying. Not because her boyfriend got the shit beat out of him, but because she felt violated and she now didn't have a boyfriend. Senri looked down and started crying when he felt a warm embrace around him. Senri looked up and saw Zero… hugging him! Zero never shows emotions toward anyone. "It's alright…" Zero said as he pulled away from the hug and put his hands on Senri's shoulders. "If anyone messes with you again, you just tell me, okay? And by tomorrow morning in homeroom, you'll be feeling much better." Zero walked out of the classroom and left Senri standing there speechless._

_ Homeroom the next day:_

_Senri walked in and was immediately greeted by Rima who looked a little nervous. "Senri," Rima said rubbing her hands together, "do you wanna go out Friday night?" Senri blushed and couldn't believe what he was hearing! Rima, the girl of his dreams, SHE was asking HIM out! He then looked over at Zero who looked up from the book he was reading and winked at him._

_Senri smiled and said, "Sure Rima, I'd love to."_

Senri was finishing up tying Zero's tie. "C'mon." Zero said anxiously. "The party starts in 15 minutes!"

Senri chuckled, "Relax man, we live like, two blocks away." Then there was a knock on the door and Rima walked in.

"Hey Zero. Hey sweety." She said smiling at Senri and kissed him. "Everyone ready to-" before she could finish Zero bolted out the door saying, "Yup lets go."Rima and Senri shrugged and followed him. They ended up running to the party just so they could keep up with Zero. Zero got to her front door and barged in with a smile. He was 10 minutes early so he would have time to confess his undying love. He even brought roses. It's all he could afford with his job at the movies. In fact that's where he got the idea from. "Hey Yuki!" Zero said as the door slammed open. "I have to tell you some-"

Just then his smile turned into a frown as he saw it… Yuki was on the sofa laying on top of another guy, making out with him. Yuki and the other person sat up as she straightened out her dress. When he looked at the person she was with, it was none other than Kaname Kuran. His heart sank deeper than the deepest ocean. His throat felt like it had been tied in multiple knots. And his eyes… his eyes wanted to become two faucets yearning to pour out all the love and emotion Zero had for this girl for so many years. He wanted to punch out Kaname Kuran for stealing his only true love. He wanted to run out the door screaming into the night air how much he hated life at this very moment! …..But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Yuki. Because even though she broke his heart, he still loved her. So he put on a fake smile.

"Oh! Hey guys heheheheh!" Yuki said with a nervous voice and a nervous look. "You know you're ten minutes early right?"

"Yeah." Zero said as if he hadn't just gotten his heart shattered. "I just came by to give you these roses as your birthday present."

"Oh how sweet!" Yuki walked over and pecked Zero on the cheek. He was about ready to throw up. The amount of torture and taunting that little peck on the cheek did was unbearable. It's as if it were saying, "There's a sample… but we're all sold out of the real product."

"So what's all this about?" Senri pointed to Kaname who was wiping the lipstick off his face.

"Guys, this is Kaname Kuran. We started talking about a month ago and we turned out to have a lot in common so we just started going out." Kaname leaned down and kissed her. "So guys, should we be the ones to get the party started?"

"Sure." Zero said. "In fact I'll get my own party started right over there by the beer." Zero walked over to the cooler and grabbed a can and started to drink. He saw Yuki look at him worriedly and he put the beer down and went up to her room.

_Later that night_

Zero had sat up in Yuki's room for hours playing her acoustic guitar until his fingers bled. He decided he needed a couple band-aids and headed towards the bathroom. Except when he got to the bathroom door he could hear voices. "Kaname, we shouldn't be doing this right now. Wait till everybody leaves." He heard the girl moan. No doubt about it… it was Yuki in there.

"Don't worry." Kaname said, "No one will hear us over the music." Zero was tortured by it all. But he couldn't move from that spot. He was choking on and holding back tears. It was taking all he could not to cry. Then he realized something… how often do drunk people knock before entering a bathroom? If someone were to enter the bathroom while they were having sex, Yuki would be humiliated. Not to mention Kaname is the type of guy who would try to save his own ass even if it meant saying, "Oh she begged me to do it." He nearly got sick just by the thought. So he decided to stay there till they were done. He leaned against the door and slid down slowly until he was sitting. He could hear everything; the lewd sounds, the sexual tones…. the dirty talk.

Six people must've come wanting to use the bathroom and every time he would just keep looking down and say quietly "occupied". Then, Yuki finally opened the door hugging Kaname and kissing him over and over again. "Kaname you were ama-" She saw Zero sitting there. "Z-zero. H-how much did you hear?" Yuki asked blushing.

"I heard all of it…" Zero said standing up. "You should've picked a less public place… I've been sitting here for an hour and a half shooing away drunks."

Kaname put his hand on Zero's shoulder and smiled, "Thanks man. It's so hard to find good friends like you now-a-days."

"No problem…" Zero said expressionlessly. "Hey Zero I know!" Yuki said. "How about you and Senri do a concert for everyone! That'd be the best birthday present ever!"

"Even better than the one I just gave you?" Kaname said smiling and kissing Yuki. "_Give me a fuckin break_!" Zero thought. "Sure." He said as he put on a fake smile. "What songs do you want us to play?" Yuki thought for a moment then said, "How about… Woke up this Mornin', Comatose, aaaaaand…. Broken by Seether." His eyes grew wide then he looked down in sorrow. _Broken… The first song I ever played and sang for her. This day just keeps getting better. Worst part is I'm not sure I'll be able to… _He smiled again, "I'll do it." Yuki hugged him, "Yay! Thank you so much Zero! You're the most awesome best friend a girl could ever have!" _Fuck me… _He thought.

So about an hour passed and they set up the stage and got a drummer and Senri got his bass. They played the first two songs and was now up to Broken. "Now," Zero said, "for the last song in this three song set list… Broken by Seether." Zero took a deep breath. "Hey, you sure you're up for this man?" Senri asked aware of Zero's situation. "Yeah…" He said. "Let's just get this over with." So they started playing it but Zero's hands were less firm then usual and his teeth were clenched. He started singing:

_~I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away~_

Yuki noticed he was singing with his teeth clenched and his hands were now trembling. She looked at him with worried eyes, "Zero?"

_~I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain~_

Tears now started to hit the top of the guitar.

_~Cus' I'm Broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You can't feel me_

_Anymore~_

The guitar he was holding dropped to the ground and all 6 strings vibrated on it. He dropped to his knees and hands looking down at the ground crying. "I can't do it… I can't do this… I'm… I'M SORRY!" He yelled and ran out the door as Senri and Rima chased after him. Both of them giving Yuki a "What are you doing?! Go after him!" look. Yuki just watched concerned as all three ran out the doors. Zero headed back to his house and locked himself in for the rest of the night, not even letting Senri in. No one saw him at school the next day… or the day after that… or the day after that…


	2. A bad start on the trip to forgiveness

Chapter 2

"Zero! Zero c'mon man it's been three days!" Senri was pounding on Zero's door which was also, you know, his door since they were roommates. Senri had been spending his nights over at Rima's house since Zero wouldn't let anyone in. "C'mon Zero this is ridiculous. You won't even let me into my own home! Just like you won't let me into your life… Trust me Zero I know what you're going through, but hiding isn't gonna make it go away." Zero was sitting on the other side of the door listening to him say all this. "How do you think I felt when I saw Hanabusa all over Rima that day we first met?! I was… I was gonna go home and end it all that night until you came in and helped me! Now I may not know much but I do know this; if you don't let people into your life your emotions consume you. They make you do things you regret for the rest of your life." Senri started crying and Zero opened the door slowly. He motioned for Senri to come in and he gladly accepted entry to his home.

Zero looked like a mess. His hair hadn't been combed and he hadn't changed out of his clothes from the party. In fact, it looked like he hadn't taken a shower in the past three days… gross. "How did you stand it? How did you stand watching Rima date that… that… asshole for a full four months?" Zero cracked open a beer bottle and started drinking.

"Well I certainly didn't do that." Senri said snatching the beer away from Zero. "Honestly, Zero, I want to help you, I do… but… I don't know how. I guess I just never gave up hope that someday she would notice me and realize what that jerk really was. Zero," Senri put his hands on Zero's shoulders just as Zero did to Senri the day they met, "promise me… promise me you'll never give up hope." Senri stared deep into Zero's eyes.

Zero looked shocked. He didn't know what just came over Senri because, usually, Senri was always a major pessimist… and now he's telling Zero to hope for the best? What's gotten into him? "Alright," Zero said, "I'll give her time to come around. Senri, thanks for everything you said to me today."

Senri smiled, "You're very welcome Zero! And to celebrate your first shower in three days, which you ARE taking right after I tell you this, the school's going on a hiking trip, and I signed us up!"

Zero screamed, "You did what?!" Senri got an enjoyable smile from his reaction, which I think he may have misinterpreted, "Why would you do that?!"

"Two words, Zero; Yuki Cross." Senri smiled wider. "Oh and the bus leaves in two hours." Zero ran upstairs to take a shower and pack. _A whole week in the woods with Yuki. This could be my chance to prove I'm better than that no good piece of shit Kaname Kuran! _So Zero got his shower and packed all the essentials; flashlight, trail mix… condoms. You know, just in case. Then he saw the bus loading up.

When he got on Zero saw Kaname sitting and laughing with his buddies Hanabusa and Akatsuki, and noticed Yuki waving bye to all her friends as they went to sit with their boyfriends. She was left to sit there alone… and that was Zero's chance.

"Hey Yuki, mind if I sit?" Zero asked putting his bags on the luggage rack already. "S-sure." She said nervously looking away. He noticed how uneasy Yuki was and sat down. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry about what happened at the party but I was just about to confess my love to you that night when Kuran beat me to it. It's fine if you don't feel the same but I do still wanna be friends, if that's alright with you." She looked at him for a moment then gave a slight smile, "Yeah," she said, "I'd like that too."

Meanwhile there were no other seats so Senri and Rima had to take the seats right behind Kaname, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki. Senri put their bags up on the rack and leaned over to Rima and whispered to her. "Psst, hey Rima, in case you feel like doing something out in the woods this weekend, I brought these." Senri reached in his pocket and slightly pulled out a couple of condoms which were then quickly snatched away by Hanabusa. "Hey, Hanabusa! Give those back!"

"So," Hanabusa said so the whole bus could hear him, "Senri and Rima are planning on fucking during the trip! Well, now that everyone knows, why don't you videotape it and show everyone at our next assembly. I'm sure everyone would wanna see a little bitch scream and cry! Oh and, we'd wanna see what Rima would do too." Hanabusa was saying all this in front of his new girlfriend, Ruka.

Zero was about to step up and help Senri when suddenly a voice rang out, "Enough, Hanabusa, you've humiliated him enough." It was Kaname. Hanabusa looked at him with a little bit of anger. "Whatever…" he said turning back towards his seat. "I'm keeping the fuckin condoms Sen-geek." Zero got up out of his seat and walked over to Senri. As he walked past Kaname he saw Kaname look towards Yuki to see if she was watching. She was. Zero walked over to Senri and whispered to him, "Senri… don't worry about it man I'll hook you up with some if you need them. Just come to me with the when and where and I'll give them to ya." Senri just sat there and slowly leaned his head against Rima's shoulder as she started petting his hair. Zero walked back to his seat and sat down next to Yuki and the bus took off for the campground.

After a two hour bus ride they finally arrived at the campground. Zero and Yuki talked and laughed the whole way there, Kaname talked and laughed with Hanabusa and Akatsuki, and Senri fell asleep on Rima's shoulder. She didn't mind it, actually, she loved being able to gently pet Senri's soft red-ish brown hair; it was soothing. When the bus screeched to a halt Senri woke up and gave a big yawn. He reached up to grab his and Rima's luggage but his was shortly taken; I'll give you three guesses who took it. That's right, it was Hanabusa.

Hanabusa then threw Senri's luggage out the window and walked by his friends laughing and high-fiving them. Zero looked in disgust at the childish ways of Hanabusa then looked at Yuki who he expected to tell Kaname to make his friends calm down. She just sat there quietly looking down with a sad face. "Oh my god! Hey everyone, look! Sen-geek had a dildo in his fucking suitcase!" Hanabusa shouted and pointed at the suitcase, which had popped open on impact, and on the ground next to it was a purple dildo.

"N-no!" Rima shouted. The people on the bus looked out the window and began laughing hysterically. "I swear, that's mine! I-I didn't have enough room in my suitcase so he put it in his! Stop! Please!" The dildo actually was in fact Senri's, because when he had sex with Rima he liked to be punished. But of course, no one knew that. The people just kept on laughing. Zero was staring in rage. He saw an egotistical jerk that never stopped tormenting his best friend. He saw a girlfriend, desperately trying to save her boyfriend's dignity. Worst of all, he saw his best friend, face buried in his hands bawling his eyes out from humiliation. Zero snapped.

The roar of laughter was ended with the sound of footsteps, a pop, and a scream of a boy followed by a scream of a girl. What happened just then happened so fast, it seemed like time had just skipped. Zero darted from his seat straight towards Hanabusa. Once he got to him he grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as he could. Hanabusa stumbled toward him and Zero, still holding Hanabusa's arm, brought his foot up to Hanabusa's chest, and kicked as hard as he could causing his arm to completely pop out of place. Hanabusa shrieked and cried in pain and Ruka screamed and knelt down next to him.

When Zero came to his senses about what he had done the first thing that popped into his mind was to look at Yuki. Yuki was crying and shaking all over, just staring at Zero with the most terrified look. She had never seen him like this. Sure, she saw him get into fights but this; this was an intent to kill. The look in his eyes horrified her. Kaname came over to Yuki and took advantage of the situation. He embraced her and she buried her head into his chest crying. Zero hated himself this moment. His anger got the better of him and that ended up hurting the person he loved most. And just as Zero glanced over to Yuki one last time, he saw Kaname grinning the most devious grin he had ever seen.


End file.
